Home
by Eizou
Summary: Mimi is having a tough time with her breakup with Micheal and moves back to Japan. As it turns out, she moves next door to an old friend that can help her...[ Now holds entire Story and Chapters 'cause of FanFiction.net's new policy...I will do a better j
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in it  
  
  
  
Home  
  
My eyes rose along the Odaiba apartment buildings my family and I had   
lived in till I was ten. Now, eleven years later, I still was surprised at my  
return to Japan. I was excited to tell my friends from seasons past that I would  
be calling this land home, once again, yet frightful of their acceptance.   
The Mimi Tachikawa they knew would not have run away from something she wanted.   
But had I really wanted to live in America?   
  
When I finally reached the floor that held my new apartment, I had climbed   
seven flights of stairs and was greatly exhausted. Ten years and this place  
still didn't have elevators? Catching my breath, I rummaged through the black   
purse that I wore over my right shoulder. Finding the key, I unlocked the door to   
apartment G-4 and stepped inside.  
  
My eyes gleaming a mixture of joy and sadness, I recalled the almost the exact  
layout of my previous homestead, the small kitchen to my left, a tiny bathroom and   
bedroom to my right and a living room to my front. Smaller then my apartment from my   
childhood, but that was only because I hadn't the need for the extra bedroom that my   
parents and I had needed for a child. Throwing my single bag of luggage onto the sofa, I took another look around the place I planned on calling home. Boxes and furniture piled haphazardly, my stuff having been shipped earlier that week.   
  
Sighing lightly, I threw my purse onto the table in the kitchen and walked   
to the bedroom. Now I really did wish I would of told someone I was coming back...at   
least then someone would be here to help be organize! 'Oh well,' I thought, throwing   
myself in the chair that sat in front of my vanity. At least they put this together right...  
I stared into the eyes of the girl that was my reflection. Her hair, no longer dyed pink,  
draped softly down past her dainty shoulders. My dainty shoulders. It was back to its   
original, chestnut-brown hair color and held no stars. I had down away with every little   
thing that reminded me the least bit of America...and Michael. For a fellow digidestined,  
I was shocked at how cruel he was. Tears began to swell in my eyes at the very thought of  
the long, blonde-haired boy. I quickly looked down, no longer able to stare at my own   
reflection. I now, instead, store at the pink sleeveless turtleneck that adorned my torso  
and the cute, black skirt that hung loosely at my hips. I felt my hands tighten as the   
oh-to-familiar scene played again in my head:  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You're leaving me?" I screamed, my voice shaky, making it easily told that I was upset   
and apparently in great shock. "After seven long years? After...everything?!"  
  
The young boy in front of my nodded slowly, looking away. "I'd like my ring back   
also."  
  
Why was HE looking away, he was the one doing this. Ruining my pathetic excuse   
for a life. Tears. That's all I remember seeing, the water impairing my vision as   
I threw the engagement ring at him. I turned away and ran, that's all I could do, cry and   
run...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
'Stop it Mimi!' I cried in my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that incident. I ran   
the back of my arm across my eyes, trying to end the tears. I had to get away from this   
mirror, away from me. Standing, up and walked slowly and clumsily to the living room,   
overwhelmed with the emotions weighing me down. I was too afraid to sit; I might not get   
back up. I needed to talk to someone, but whom? Not a digidestined. They'd laugh. They warned  
me about Micheal...why didn't I listen!? Why didn't I listen!? Somehow finding strength in me  
to stop my tears, I walked out of my apartment, and to the one beside it. Maybe a stranger   
could help me, someone that wouldn't laugh, someone who would listen. I knew it was a great   
risk of me, a young woman, by herself, to just knock on someone's door in the big city of   
Tokyo, but I had nothing to lose anymore.   
  
My fist pounded upon the door as soft as I could make it. What was I going to say? Maybe   
I should just ask for a sightseeing tour...  
  
The white door in front of me suddenly swung open, a red-headed young man   
standing in its opening.  
  
  
  
That's the first section! Don't laugh too much...that's the firs I've tried writing a fanfic   
from a character's POV. The next one's coming soon.... that one will be from Izzy's POV..Please R&R  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or the characters in it. They are copyright to Toei animation.   
  
Oh, and this section is from Izzy's point of view. Whoops! Well I guess you know who the man  
at the door was now. e.e;  
  
Home  
  
  
At the opening of my door, I found myself looking at a brown haired young   
lady that stood upon my doorstep, a light pink tank top outlining her slim figure  
and a glossy black miniskirt falling beautifully over her hips. She wore boots of tan, her   
long chestnut hair tied into a small ponytail. A girl was at my door, now that's a very  
rare occurrence, considering the only girls I even know are the fellow digidestineds,   
and they sure wouldn't be on my doorstep, each of them having their own life. But   
yet, there was a young woman on outside my apartment. A very good-looking one in fact. But,   
why does that matter? She probably lacked in brains what I lacked in the opposite sex.  
Being the person I was, I couldn't help but be curious as to why she was here, at my apartment,  
and could not allow such a puzzling question to go unanswered any longer.  
  
"Um, may I help you?" I spoke, sounding as cool and questioning as possible.   
But the girl just starred at me, her eyes unmoving from my body. I looked down at my attire;  
a perfectly white buttoned-up dress shirt, a minor black tie and cotton-black dress pants.   
My outfitfor work. What was so interesting about such simple clothing? Feeling very   
self-conscious, I questioned her again, still without a response.   
  
It eventually took a wave of my hand in front of her face to snap the  
girl out of her daze. I had now become greatly annoyed, having better things   
to do then be bothered by this girl, whom I didn't know and frankly, I didn't   
care to at the moment. She was frightfully freaking me out, her distant stare   
making her look troubled. I questioned her again, still drastically puzzled   
by her sudden appearance at my doorstep. Her slightly familiar-looking face   
also giving me a small chill, her blush faintly reminding me of someone I   
once knew, but her voice...it significantly reminded me of someone...  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Her voice shaky, as if troubled and nervous about,  
well, about something. How could I know? I didn't know this girl? Did I?  
  
"Its okay. Miss, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just...new in town and.." She stopped, midsentance, as if  
something had become stuck in her throat. I rapidly realized her eyes were no  
longer upon me, but beyond me, inside my small apartment. Curious, I followed   
the direction of her deep brown eyes, so obviously filled with hurt. Pain. Oh,   
how I knew that emotion. Now, out of nowhere, I wanted to help the girl,  
whoever it was, no longer caring what she was doing here. She just needed  
help, that's all. But she was so reluctant to show it, only her distant orbs showed the  
true pain she must be feeling. Removing my eyes from her, they landed on my   
out-of-date pineapple laptop. A piece of junk to anyone interested in technology,   
but a memorable piece of my past. A smile crept upon my face, just looking at it  
for the first time in years. I turned back to the women, an out-of-place smile   
still on my face. But seeing an even more dreaded look on her face, that smile, faded quickly.  
  
  
That was not as good as the last one, I know. But don't hurt me!! The next one will be,  
once again in Mimi's POV, unless for some odd reason you'd rather me write the rest in  
Izzy's. Maybe you can convince me to just write the rest from Mimi's POV...but you have to  
tell me what you'd like me to do! Because right now I'm undecided as to if I should continue  
switching between their two POVs or just finsh the rest with Mimi's or even Izzy's....  
Okay Okay, I'll shut up now! ^^;... R&R Please!!!!!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: For the third time, I do NOT own Digimon. Kay? Good!   
  
This one's a lot better then the last one! I swear! I'm obviously not good at looking  
through Koushiro's eyes. x.x But I think I'm fairly good at doing so through Mimi's.   
But, since many of you thought it was a good idea to switch back and forth I will!  
  
  
Home  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
The moment the young man turned away, I felt the tears trickle down my face.   
No longer having curious eyes peering at me, there was nothing holding my tears inside.  
  
But they returned. Those same deep black eyes returned, this time not filled   
with annoyance, but with compassion, and an odd feeling of concern.  
  
"Miss, if you'd just tell me what was wrong..." The man's voice tried to calm  
me, his gentle hand wiping away my tears. I shook my head quickly, kindly removing his  
hand from my face, as I regained my composure with the same strength I had used before.  
A strength that I found whenever I needed someone's acceptance, or acceptance from within.  
The puzzled look on the man's face told me that he was dreadfully confused, but yet still   
concerned. Blushing from my previous outburst, I coughed, nervously trying to fake an   
allergy or cold  
  
"I'm sorry its...its...my ragweed." Of all the allergies I heard Joe complain   
about, time after time after time again, that was all I could come up with? Ragweed?   
Nearly kicking myself for such a stupid answer, a fake smile curved itself upon my  
lips.  
  
The man raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Ragweed? In the city of Tokyo?"  
  
I forced an anxious laugh. "Things sure are strange these days!" Although I  
could tell that the man didn't believe me by the skeptical look on his face, I still  
forced a faint smile, once again examining his vaguely familiar features. He appeared  
to be no older then myself, perhaps even younger. Barely above my height, the man  
wore a plain button-up shirt, adjourned with a small black tie. His pants were slightly  
dressy, hanging loosely around his obviously thin legs. I continued to look at all this  
again, having an eerie feeling that I knew this boy. Catching myself in another daze,  
I shook my head, awakening from my state of bewilderment.  
  
"Look, miss," The man shoved his one hand in his pants' pockets, obviously   
uneasy. Reaching his other hand around the back of his neck, the man looked off to the  
side, past me, as if edgy. "I don't know why you decided to show up at my door, bu-"  
  
"Let me see that!" I stated, cutting him off midsentance, my eyes once again  
landing upon the dusty laptop in the corner of his apartment. That laptop; it reminded  
me of something...someone.  
  
He turned once again, following my gaze. Seeing it upon the laptop, he turned   
back to me, that familiar curiosity in his eyes. "That? It's obsolete; out-of-date."   
Out of nowhere, a small gleam of hope appeared in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what   
for. "If you're really into technology, I have some incredibly prodigious new computers  
I'm working on!"  
  
Prodigious. That word struck my heart, suddenly realizing whom this young man was.   
That laptop. That red hair. His voice. His curiosity. There was only one person this  
man could be...but I had to see that laptop first. No more jumping to conclusions for  
Mimi Tachikawa. None. I assumed too much about people. I assumed Michael loved me.  
  
"Just let me see that laptop." I must have sounded quite irritated, for the look  
he gave me was a puzzled one, before he turned running into his apartment to get  
the portable computer.  
  
Alone with myself for those few seconds, I wondered how Izzy might react to   
my return. Delighted? Surprised? Upset? I sure hoped he wasn't upset. He might be  
the only friend I'd have for a few weeks; I was still afraid to tell the others. Now,  
for some reason, I was glad I hadn't found a stranger behind this door, but a friend.   
Even weirder yet, I was thankful for it to be Koushiro Izumi. I abruptly stopped my train  
of thought, when he returned, the laptop gently laid in my outstretched hands.   
  
Lifting the small screen, I couldn't help but allow a small smile to arrive on  
my earlier tear-stricken face. I could remember clearly, the orange-clothed boy sitting  
on this very computers for hours on end, his short legs supporting the laptop's light  
weight. To my surprise the computer turned itself on, its gleaming lights dancing across  
my face as they had to the boy so many years ago. Looking across the tiny keyboard, a  
small hole in its top right caught my eye. I now became greatly excited, knowing for  
a fact that this man before me was Koushiro Izumi!  
  
Lowering the laptop so I could stare at his face, I finally saw the resemblance;  
those curious eyes, that messy red hair. Although it wasn't that messy anymore, he had   
obviously gotten in cut, as well as grown a little. My grin widened, so happy to see a   
friendly face in my cruel world.  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
  
Wow! No one expected that, did they? -sarcastic- oh well, suspense isn't one of my good points. The next one will once again be through Izzy's eyes. But it might not be up too fast with school and all....so please be patient.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in it. (Gee, thats a surprise!)  
This one's from Izzy's POV, yet again. Sorry for such a long period in between three and  
four, but the next part will be up soon. With school and everything, I can't promise a   
date, but it'll be in a week or so. Not as long as this one was..  
  
  
Home Chapter 4  
  
My name. That's the last thing I remember hearing out of her mouth before I  
slammed the door on her. Frightened by her knowing more about me then I knew  
of her, I threw my back against the door, panting heavily. The girl had   
been quite striking, quite familiar. I scanned my memory for anyone. anyone  
at all that would could like that. One girl came to mind. Mimi Tachikawa.   
But the last time I had caught a glimpse of her, she had worn a head of pink  
hair...not brown. Besides, she was in America with her fiancé, Michael.   
But that face...it was Mimi...it had to be! There was no one else I   
could imagine...  
  
I flung the door open, to stare at her face once more. Yes, this girl was Mimi   
Tachikawa..but what had suddenly jogged her memory? There were hundreds of those  
obsolete laptops made...  
  
"Izzy!" She spoke again, her voice more excited now. "Its really you!"  
She laughed, as if amused that she had outsmarted me. "Do you want to know how I  
knew?"  
  
"Uh..." Curious as I was, I could not help but ponder that exact question,  
how had she known "...Sure,"  
  
She smiled, elated as a young child who had received a new toy. She turned the screen of the laptop  
to face me. Reaching her hand across the front of the screen, her pointer finger tapped a small  
hole in the keyboard.   
  
"The digivice adapter; I should've known!" I smiled, greatly surprised that I had  
not thought of this unmistakable thing in my keyboard. "The other models of this laptop  
wouldn't have had it. I'm impressed..." My suspicions were true, only the fellow digidestineds  
would know of such a thing."...Mimi?"  
  
She seemed overjoyed with my last statement, her grin widening and a laugh escaping her  
lips. "Yes! I surprise you hadn't figured it out sooner."  
  
Embarrassed that I wasn't as intelligent as she thought me to be, my cheeks turned a light  
pink. Of course I hadn't figured it out sooner, I didn't think she was someone that I knew. But   
what had brought her back to Odaiba? "Visiting Yolei, I presume?"  
  
Her face crunched as if I had insulted her. She shook her head, a frown returning to her   
face. "No, not visiting..."  
  
"You're moving back?" I was quite surprised that Mimi would even want to return to Japan.  
Having heard her stories of delight in America, and the engagement with Michael, I couldn't  
comprehend what would bring her back.  
  
Her eyes looked distant as she hung her head. "Yes..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes filled with saddened tears. "Please...I'd rather not..."  
  
I couldn't leave her crying in the middle of the hallway like she was. Placing a caring arm   
over her shoulder, I slowly guided the tear-stricken girl into my apartment.  
  
  
Gah! x.x Not too good. But...at least they know who each other are now, right? :D I'll try my best  
to write the rest a.s.a.p. I promise the next one won't take as long as this one did...Sorry about   
that. -Eizou 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
**********  
  
  
Home  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
My eyes were filled with tears, yet again. Hadn't I sobbed enough over this?  
inconsiderate action? But nonetheless, my eyes were still not dry. Izzy's caring arm around  
my shoulder somehow made it feel worse; Michael's touch was almost exactly the same.  
Hearing the soft sound of a door clicking behind me, a shoved his arm of me.   
  
Yet, he persisted in comforting me. Taking the palm of my hand gently, he led me towards  
his living room, and sat me gently on his couch.  
  
He crouched down in front of me. "Mimi, what happened?" His voice was soft and considerate.   
Removing a handkerchief from his left pant pocket, Izzy proceeded to wipe the swollen tears   
that were cascading down my face.  
  
I could only manage to spit one word out between sobs. "...Michael..." Just saying that name  
brought faster tears, as if my eyes were this never-ending waterfall of tears, that would never stop flowing.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, this friend from my childhood sat down beside me, his comforting   
arms holding me in a caring embrace, his voice still in a whisper. "Your fiancé? Is something   
wrong between you two?"  
  
I too, shook my head, not as he had in disbelief, but in refusal. I couldn't manage any words  
at this moment in time, nor did I want to. I couldn't express such sadness, such disappointment   
in words. Did I really want to pressure him with my own problems?  
  
His hand stroked my hair in a calming manner. "I understand. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll work  
out." He sighed in frustration. Knowing Izzy, it was probably because of his curiosity; he wanted to   
know but didn't want to force it out of me, why hadn't Michael been like that?  
  
We sat like that for hours. The tears wouldn't cease. And when they did slow down, something would  
remind me of my sadness and they would begin again. Suddenly, Koushiro Izumi rose and took my hand.   
Aiding me to my feet, he whispered, as if any loud sound would crush my fragile emotions.  
  
"Follow me."   
  
**********  
  
  
You likes? Sorry for any of you who are really following this story for all the delays!   
Arigato, for forgiving me for it anyhow! Your Reviews are something I appreciate. I promise  
to get chapter 6 out A.S.A.P! Besides, this series will be over in a few chapters anyhow. And  
for those who asked to use this for your site, oh-so long ago, you may. I haven't had the time  
to e-mail you to say so, but telling you here is a good as any! If you have any questions,   
feel free to e-mail me! -Eizou 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon. ( Like you didn't know that. )  
  
Continuing in my POV-switching format, this chapter is from Izzy's POV.  
  
*******************  
  
Home - Chapter 6  
  
I couldn't comprehend as to what exactly I was doing, or what had perceived me  
to do so. But here I was, dragging a still tear-stricken lady out of my apartment  
No, I wasn't "throwing" her out, just taking her out of my apartment. I knew she was  
confused, but I also knew I wasn't going to extract any information with her constant  
crying. I wanted to know, needed to know what had upset Mimi; otherwise I could not  
help her. Allowing her arms to embrace my waist, to clinging to me as if I were a support  
post. We descended the staircase; the elevator would of been full of the public's peering  
eyes. Softly stroking her hair and whispering words to her, I was struggling to dig   
deeper in to my knowledge; I hadn't comforted scores of people in my life.   
  
I took her out the back way, conscious to the fact that I was revealing her sadness to the  
world. I wasn't attempting to be cruel; but it perhaps looked that way. Slowly opening the   
door to my new, black Toyota, I gently motioned her to get in, assisting her to the passenger  
seat. Shutting the door behind her, I walked around the front of the car, seating myself in the  
driver seat. Mimi was now entirely puzzled, her glance telling me so. At least her tears were  
slowing.  
  
"Izzy..?" Her voice too illustrating her bewilderment. "...Where are we going?"  
  
I smiled. "Just a spot I go to often." I still didn't understand what was intriguing me to take  
Mimi out to the woods, or even why I thought she'd appreciate its beauty. I felt that I needed  
to take her there, and if scared me. I didn't know anything as I turned the ignition key; except  
that something was pulling me there, and that I needed to take Mimi with me.  
  
Placing my foot on the gas, I began pulling out of the parking lot, keeping a constant eye on the  
perplexed girl who sat beside me. Her eyes screamed with intense pain, as if someone were knocking  
behind them to be set free.  
  
"Mimi..." My voice was in a whisper, although I could not turn to face her, my eyes transfixed on  
the road.   
  
Her face turned to look at me, that person crying in agony, wanting to fly, waiting for escape.  
  
Frightened, I slammed my foot on the pedal, willing my car to reach our destination faster.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Wowies! ^^ Despite the fact many people suggested they headed to the Bedroom, I thought to take them  
otherwhere's...I apperciate your comments! Thankies for all the nice ones! (And the bad ones too...  
Criticism ish good for me too!) Chapter 7 is on its way! -Eizou  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon on any of the characters.   
  
Sorry to keep you gus waiting! One can only write so fast. x.x Continuing in my Switching POV formant,  
this is from Mimi's POV.  
  
  
Home - Chapter 7  
  
  
"Seven. Why do things always start in sevens? Seven years of bad luck, there were only  
seven Digidestineds to begin with..." My voice softened. "..Seven years of lies..."  
  
My eyes took a quick, sheltered glance to my left, and they landed on the lone figure of  
Koushiro Izumi, who sat beside me. The two of us had been sitting in silence for what   
seemed eternity, myself in my own world of suffering and Izzy...well, not in all the years I'd   
known him did I ever completely understand him. He was a figure shrouded in mystery, his face   
always shoved in front of a computer screen, hiding his feelings. at least that's how Sora   
had always put it. Now, he seemed lost, puzzled but oddly concerned as he stared, off in the   
distance, away from me. His fingers wiggling loosely at the tip of his hand without a keyboard to occupy them.  
  
"Lies?" His face turned to meet mine, his curious eyes searching, puzzlement was obviously a   
rarely experienced feeling for this young man. "Care to explain?"  
  
I sighed heavily, nodding. I hadn't expected myself to want to blurt out everything to anyone, but suddenly I   
did, I wanted to relieve myself of this pain that seemed to weigh me down. Maybe it was the pleasant  
peacefulness of the open field, or just this sense of this friendship I had barely known existed.  
  
"When I moved away from Odaiba, I...I was lost. My soul just seemed to want to have something, anything  
to grasp onto. Something was...missing." The figure beside me seemed to stir, although with my head  
hanging, I couldn't really tell.   
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yes..." I blushed a light pink, those words didn't sound like me. Not at all. Nonetheless, they WERE me.   
"I wouldn't have been able to tell you what, still can't. I met Michael, and well, everything seemed to fall into   
place. I thought we had this love you only see in those romance movies...everything appeared so...perfect."  
  
My statement must have agitated him, for he snapped back quickly. "Nothing's perfect." My head raised in shock, not having  
expected him to respond so angrily. His expression immediately softened, a surprising blush sweeping his cheeks. "I'm sorry,  
Mimi. Please, continue."  
  
Lowering my head, I took a deep breath, realizing how hard this was going to be without tears. "Anyhow, it wasn't. He seemed  
so happy. I knew I was. We did everything together. For seven years our love looked perfect, felt perfect...to me.   
But the whole time it wasn't."   
  
"Seemed, Mimi, seemed perfect." Koushiro Izumi replied, flat tone. My eyes dared to glance at him, before returning to their  
spot on the ground. He didn't need to rub it in. My friend suddenly seemed so...cold.  
  
"The whole time..." My tone must have held my annoyance, for his head too dropped.   
  
"...You were being used."  
  
  
  
I like leaving you guys in suspense...^^\\// The fact this is chapter 7 os purely coincidental! I swear! Believe me, chapter 8 is on  
its way. Hopefully in a week's time! Sorry for the lack of writing skills. x_x -Eizou  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon  
  
This chapter is Izzy's POV, again. But, it does switch back to Mimi's POV for like the last 2 paragraphs. Now…*Sniffle* Here comes the ending...  
  
**************************  
  
Home - Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mimi's voice, so obviously filled with confusion awakened me from my state of thought. My head down,  
I could barely remember her words, and that of my own. But I recognized my pain...something that I thought I  
had liberated myself of. Such pain, such hurt, it hadn't left me. But buried a hole, deep within my heart,  
and finally, after so long, had resurfaced. I turned to Mimi, I could feel the redness forming on my cheeks, while an   
embarrassed smile swept my face.  
  
"Sorry, Mimi."  
  
She shook her head, but I couldn't comprehend as to what she meant by it. Her words suddenly drifted  
back into my memory, and I found the words to speak.  
  
"Everyone goes through tough times, you just have to live out each one. One day, someday, your life  
will complete itself again. And you will find peace within yourself. Only then are you truly happy..."  
  
"Michael seemed so perfect...I thought my life was complete." She murmured softly.  
  
I sighed heavily; there was that perfection again. I didn't understand why she couldn't acquire that  
perfection was nearly impossible. Shifting my weight to my feet, I stood, allowing my feet to guide me  
a few feet in front of her. Turning, I threw my arms out from my sides, motioning to the environment around  
us.   
  
"Perfection."  
  
Mimi Tachikawa blinked, apparently puzzled. "I don't understand."  
  
"Perfection." I reiterated, lowering my arms. "I believe this is the preeminent place in the world. I could  
spend every waking moment here..." I blushed deeply. "...As long as I had a laptop, of course." Funny, I hadn't  
been attached to that electronic device for so long...but after...  
  
Mimi's laughter awakened me from my thoughts. She was laughing, actually laughing. It wasn't anything exceptional,  
just a light chuckle, but it was laughter, nonetheless. It did not concern me that it was I who she was amused with,  
I was just relieved to find she was feeling any emotion but sadness. And, for some reason, this thought made me also smile.  
  
As I strolled back to the walk in which we sat, I saw something different in her eyes. No longer filled with pain,  
they held the smallest glint of hope and realization.  
  
She smiled, brightly by her latest standards. Though, I imagine, it was probably just a normal smile, but it brightened  
up my own face more than you could know.  
  
"Perfection. We all have our own standards? Is that it?"  
  
I simply smiled, seating myself next to her, allowing her to continue the speech I knew was coming.  
  
"Nothing's perfect. Not really. We just have to find the best in everyone," Her expression was changing, as she grasped more   
and more of what I had been trying to make her aware of for hours. "Michael...Michael only appeared that way! He wasn't really  
perfect! No, his appearance seemed that way, but actually! Actually, it wasn't love! It was in-" She blushed a bright pink, also realizing  
how excited she must sound over something I had known.   
  
What she didn't see was my intent stare, watching every expression, cherishing the way her face looked just then, so overjoyed.  
I, Koushiro Izumi, had indeed made her smile. I can't express the happiness that filled my heart at the very moment  
she turned to face me, her blush darkening. She hadn't noticed how close I had actually sat, and, I must admit, neither did I. Our faces  
so close, I couldn't help myself. I didn't understand what I felt. Was I taking advantage of her pain? Her loss? I had to end this kiss...  
I couldn't do this. Not to her.  
  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
  
Before I knew it, Izzy pressed his lips to mine. Surprised, I was. But upset, no. Just the opposite. And when he even began to  
pull away, I touched my hand gently to his face, asking him not to. There was something I felt, which is indescribable. I had never felt this,  
this, emotion. Not with Michael, not with anyone. And I knew he had to feel it to, he didn't pull away.   
  
Now, I can say I've felt true love, real love. And my heart knows, finally, the difference between infatuation and deep, sincere love. Thank   
you, Koushiro Izumi.  
  
***********************  
  
Whoa, did my original plans get messed up! Not that I can complain, though. This way turned out pretty kawaii, if I do say so myself. Anyhow, I must  
thank all of you for your encouragement in all of the previous chapters. I'm not sure what I'm going to try to write next...another Kouimi? Songfic? Sequel?   
I'm open for options. -Eizou  



End file.
